supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jäger der verlorenen Klinge
Jäger der verlorenen Klinge ist die sechzehnte Episode der neunten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean ist frustriert, weil er Crowley nicht erreichen kann, obwohl der ihm versprochen hat, "Die erste Klinge" zu finden. Als Crowley die Brüder schließlich doch kontaktiert, teilt er ihnen mit, dass er in seiner Menschenblut-Sucht versackt ist und ihre Hilfe braucht. Es kommt noch schlimmer, weil die Dämonin, die er beauftragt hat, ihm Menschenblut zu beschaffen, ihn an Abaddon verraten hat und die Höllenritterin jetzt weiß, dass die Winchesters hinter der "ersten Klinge" her sind. Die Brüder müssen die Klinge finden, bevor Abaddon es tut, also bitten sie ein früheres "Männer der Schriften"-Mitglied um Hilfe. Handlung Während Dean immer wieder versucht Crowley zu erreichen, recherchiert Sam über Kain und Abel. Plötzlich ruft Crowley an, brabbelt jedoch nur wirres Zeug. Dean versucht ihn danach abermals anzurufen. Der König der Hölle berauscht sich derweil mit einer Dämonin namens Lola und Menschenblut. Er ist in keiner guten Verfassung. Das Blut stammt von einem im Badezimmer gefangen gehaltenen Mann, der so gut wie ausgeblutet ist. Daher schickt Crowley Lola los, mehr Blut zu besorgen. Als sie zurück kommt, sitzt Crowley vor dem Fernseher und weint, während Casablanca läuft. Später trifft sich Lola mit Aldo, einem von Abaddons Anhängern. Sie verrät, was mit Crowley los ist und er ständig von Dean angerufen wird, der nach der "ersten Klinge" fragt. Die Brüder zeichnen auf einer Kreuzung eine Dämonenfalle und beschwören einen Kreuzungsdämon herauf. Nachdem Sam sie durch zücken des Dämonentöter-Messers dazu überreden konnte, berichtet die Dämonin, dass Crowley sich im pazifischen Nordwesten aufhält und seine Anhänger mittlerweile auch schon in Richtung Abaddon schielen. Anschließend vollzieht Sam einen Exorzismus. Als Lola wieder in Crowleys Hotelzimmer zurück kommt, macht er ihr klar, dass er wisse, dass sie ihn hintergangen hat, und tötet sie. Anschließend genehmigt er sich eine weitere Dosis Blut. Als er sich selbst im Spiegel sieht, fängt er an zu weinen. Zurück im Bunker fragt Sam Dean, ob Crowley doppeltes Spiel treibt. Dean weist darauf hin, dass Crowley ihn auf die erste Klinge und die Wirkung auf Dämonenritter aufmerksam gemacht hat und es auch in seinem Sinne sei, wenn er Abaddon tötet. Sam meint, Crowley sei nur noch so lange nützlich, bis sie die Klinge haben und impliziert, dass Dean ihn töten solle. Crowley ruft an und sagt Dean, dass er in Schwierigkeiten ist und ihre Hilfe braucht. Die Winchesters fahren zum Hotel, wo Crowley sich aufhält. Sie warten bereits auf ihn, als er mit einer braunen Papiertüte zurück kommt. Sam nimmt sie ihm ab und entdeckt, dass ein Blutbeutel darin ist. Die Brüder ketten Crowley an einen Stuhl und sagen ihm, dass er sich auf seine Aufgaben konzentrieren muss. Der Dämon erklärt, dass es die menschliche DNA ist, die ihn süchtig gemacht hat und dass Lola ihn an Abaddon verraten hat und sie jetzt auch von der "ersten Klinge" weiß. Daraufhin setzt Dean ihn auf kalten Entzug. Im Bunker sperren die Winchesters Crowley wieder in seine alte Zelle. Sam fragt ihn nach der Klinge. Crowley erklärt, dass ein unbemanntes U-Boot die Klinge geborgen hat und sie schließlich in die Händen von Piraten gelangt ist. Als Sam versucht, sie aufzuspüren, starrt Crowley ihn an und meint, dass er, seit er Sams Blut getrunken hat, mit ihm verbunden sei. Sam entgegnet, dass das nichts ändert. Später lassen Sam und Dean Crowley frei und fahren mit ihm in einen Park, um sich mit Andre Develin, einem Schwazmarkthändler, zu treffen, um zu erfahren, an wen die "erste Klinge" verkauft wurde. Develin kommt und die Brüder behaupten, dass sie vom FBI sind. Da er nicht reden will, springt Crowley in seinen Körper, liest dessen Gedanken und kehrt in seinem ursprünglichen Körper zurück. Sam lässt Andre gehen. Crowley sagt ihnen dann, dass die erste Klinge in einem Museum in Kansas City ist. Abaddons Anhänger haben bereits davon Wind gekriegt und übernehmen die Körper der zwei Sicherheitsbeamten in dem Museum. Als sie den Safe öffnen und feststellen, dass die Klinge nicht da ist, töten die Dämonen die Wachmänner und verschwinden wieder. Sam und Dean kommen am nächsten Tag zum Tatort. Der leitende Ermittler zeigt ihnen die Überwachungsaufnahmen und die Winchesters schlussfolgern, dass Dämonen am Werk waren. Der Polizist erklärt, dass Dr. McElroy, die Kuratorin, ausgesagt hat, dass der Safe seit Wochen leer stand. Sam und Dean sprechen mit Dr. McElroy, die erklärt, dass es für die Klinge keine Papiere gab und eine Alltersbestimmung unzulängliche Ergebnisse erbrachte, weshalb sie sie aus dem Safe entfernt hatte. Die Winchesters behaupten, dass die Klinge geschmuggelt wurde und die ältere Frau flirtet kurz mit Dean. Dr. McElroy gibt zu, dass sie die Klinge vor einigen Wochen an einen privaten Sammler verkauft hat. McElroy weigert sich, den Namen des Käufers zu nenne, bis Dean sie durchs Flirten weich bekommt. Sie informiert die beiden, dass ein Mann mit dem Namen Magnus der Käufer war. Sam erinnert sich, dass die Men of Letters den Namen Magnus verwendeten, wenn sie inkognito waren. Dean weist darauf hin, dass sie alle tot sind, aber Sam ist sich da nicht so sicher. Wieder im Bunker gehen sie alle Akten über die Mitglieder durch, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Erst durch einen Tipp von Crowley stoßen sie bei den Akten der ausgeschlossenen Mitglieder auf den Namen Cuthbert Sinclair. Cuthbert hat die meisten der Abwehrvorrichtungen entworfen, die den Bunker schützen, aber seine späteren Vorschläge wurden alle von seinen Vorgesetzten als zu exzentrisch abgelehnt. Er wurde zwei Jahre vor dem Massaker ins Exil geschickt. Crowley gibt zu, dass er versucht hat, die Spur der Men of Letters zu verfolgen, um in den Bunker zu kommen, und sagt ihnen, wo er Sinclairs Spur verloren hat. Crowley führt die Brüder zu einer Lichtung. Der Dämon kann Cuthbert nicht aufspüren, weil er die Lichtung abgeschirmt hat. Dean und Sam glauben, dass er sie beobachtet. Sie verkünden, dass sie die Enkel von Henry Winchester sind und seine Seite der Geschichte hören wollen. Nach einem Moment öffnet sich ein Portal und die Brüder schreiten hindurch. Sie finden sich in einem geräumigen Herrenhaus wieder, werden aber prompt von zwei Monstern angegriffen. Die Brüder haben keine andere Wahl, als sie zu töten. Sinclair beglückwünscht sie und bittet sie in sein Arbeitszimmer. Er erklärt, dass er sich hier nach seinem Rauswurf seine eigene Festung errichtet hat, die unsichtbar ist und er einen Zauber nutzt, um sich jung zu halten. Sinclair gibt zu, dass er die beiden Kreaturen aus seinem Zoo freigelassen hat, um sie zu testen. Neben dem Monster-Zoo hat er auch eine große Sammlung von übernatürlichen Antiquitäten. Sam erklärt, dass sie Jäger sind, und sie erfahren von Sinclair, dass er Henrys Mentor war. Dean erklärt, dass sie die Klinge brauchen, um Abaddon und zu töten. Sinclair verweist darauf, dass sie nutzlos ist ohne das Zeichen des Kains. Daraufhin zeigt Dean es ihm. Sinclair zeigt ihnen die Klinge in seiner Sammlung. Als Dean ihn auffordert, ihm die Klinge zu überlassen, teleportiert Sinclair Sam mit einem Zauber weg und erklärt Dean, dass er mit dem Kainsmal seine Sammlung vervollständige. Als Dean sich weigert zu bleiben, weist Sinclair darauf hin, dass er nicht entkommen kann. Als Dean sein Messer zückt, lässt Sinclair es mit einem Zauber überhitzten, so dass Dean es fallen lässt. Sinclair meint, dass Dean die Klinge ausprobieren solle. Dean nimmt sie an sich. Das Kainsmal glüht, doch er kann die Klinge nur für einen Moment halten, ehe er sie fallen lässt. Sinclair erklärt, es würde mit der Zeit leichter werden, mit den Gefühlen umzugehen, die durch die Klinge hervorgerufen werden und die Dean scheinbar übermannt haben. Als Dean sich weiterhin weigert, Sinclairs Spielzeug zu sein, belegt der ihn mit einem Fluch, der ihm seinen Willen nimmt. Sam klärt Crowley darüber auf, was passiert ist. Der Dämon bietet seine Hilfe an, doch Sam meint, dass Crowley nutzlos sei und geht einige Akten durch. Später findet Sam einen Verweis auf Sinclair und versteht, dass sie einen Zauber brauchen, um in sein Haus zu kommen. Er schickt Crowley los, um die Zutaten zusammenzusuchen. Sie verschaffen sich schließlich Zutritt zu Sinclairs Refugium. Auf dem Flur begegnen sie Sinclair. Sam kann ihn von hinten überwältigen und hält ihm ein Messer an den Hals, um ihn dazu zu bringen, ihn zu Dean zu bringen. Crowley bleibt unbemerkt. Als sie das Zimmer betreten, versucht Dean seinen Bruder zu warnen, doch es kommt zu spät. Der echte Sinclair steht im Studierzimmer, während sich der von Sam unter Kontrolle geglaubte Sinclair als Formwandler aus Sinclairs Zoo entpuppt, der Sam zu überwältigen versucht. Doch der Winchester kann das Monster töten. Sinclair richtet Deans Pistole, die er ihm zuvor abgenommen hat, auf Sam. Er bindet ihn wie Dean an eine Säule im Raum. Sinclair meint, dass Sam ihm doch von Nutzen sein kann und meint, er würde ihn foltern, um Dean dazu zu bringen, mit ihm zu kooperieren. Als Anfang zieht er Sam mit einem Messer eine Schate über die Wange. Crowley kann sich in den Raum schleichen und den verzewifelten Dean befreien. Er nimmt die "erste Klinge" an sich und köpft Sinclair. Wieder überkommen Dean die Gefühle und er schaut leicht mordlüstern ins Leere. Sam meint, dass es vorbei sei und er nun die Klinge wieder loslassen könne. Nach einem kritischen Moment, den Crowley interessiert beobachtet, kommt Dean schließlich der Aufforderung nach. Als sie wieder am Impala sind, stellen sie fest, dass Abaddons Anhänger den Wagen geplündert haben, nur die Sachen im Kofferraum sind noch da, da er gegen Dämonen gesichert ist. Dean entdeckt Kratzer im Lack und Crowley erklärt, dass es eine einschüchternde Nachricht von Abaddon an ihn sei. Sam meint zu Dean, dass sie ja jetzt die Klinge hätten, Crowley also nicht mehr bräuchten. Dieser drückt die beiden gegen den Impala und kann so die Klinge an sich bringen. Er meint, er würde sie Dean zur Verfügung stellen, wenn sie Abaddon gefunden hätten, sie Dean eher zu überlassen, sei ein zu großes Risiko, da er auch auf seiner Abschussliste stände. Er verschwindet mit der Klinge und der Bann fällt von den Brüdern ab. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Crowley *Cuthbert Sinclair *Lola *Magnus Formwandler *Aldo Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Formwandler *Vampire Musik *'Medley (Ilsa Returns / As Time Goes By)' von Max Steiner *'Heroin' von The Velvet Underground & Nico *'Two Part Invention No. 1 in C Major, BWV 772' von Johann Sebastian Bach Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Blade Runner (Blade Runners) *'Spanisch:' Traficantes De Armas (Blade Runners) *'Französisch:' Blade Runners (Blade Runners) *'Italienisch:' Cacciatori di tesori (Schatzjäger) *'Portugiesisch:' Corredores da Lâmina (Blade Runners) *'Finnisch:' Veitsenterällä (Blade Runners) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 09